<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Path by GloriousShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306215">The Right Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining'>GloriousShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bullying, Happy Ending, Hongjoong from THANXX mv, M/M, MinJoong, Mingi from Inception MV Teaser, Mingi will soon have feelings for Hongjoong, School, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Top Song Mingi, slowly building a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong grew up with only his grandparent supporting him. He's goal is to finish school and get a job to help his only family member. But there's a student who makes it difficult for him. Song Mingi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying on a Minjoong fanfic cause Hongjoong can barely reach Mingi's leg yet fans write Bottom Mingi fics. So here's bottom Hongjoong~</p><p>Hongjoong is mine said Mingi and i checked their shipping and liked it :)</p><p>Mingi from Inception Teaser</p><p>Hongjoong from THANXX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong lost his parents at a young age. His grandfather was the only one left to take care of him. Raising the younger by giving him anything he may need, yet Hongjoong felt like he had to be someone the other would be proud of. So finishing school and then starting work to earn money , became his purpose. He could fantasize that comfortable home he could get for him and his grandfather after he finishes  school. </p><p>It was early in the morning. The blue haired male decorated his school bag with flowers before heading to school. He took the bus and soon he was outside. Exhaling he entered the crowded school yard. That's when he stopped from the shadow that quickly covered him. He looked up to see a really angry looking tall male </p><p>"Lunch" </p><p>ordered with a deep voice. Before he had any time to react the bully grabbed his bag ignoring his complaining and took what he decided. He left after it without feeling the slightest about the older tired student. </p><p>During the lessens he didn't manage to make any friends. What made him sad was that the other day was the same. The tall male stood in front of him. Blocking his way to get in the school. But this time he alone grabbed Hongjoong's backpack, throwing away the flowers the shorter used to decorate his backpack. Pulling the lunch out before throwing the bag down. He turned and left ignoring Hongjoong's complains. </p><p>During the lessons and break, the older tried to have a look at the younger from the corner of his eye. So he wouldn't get his attention. Trying to figure out why could that boy be doing this to him. He heard students calling him 'Mingi'. He repeated the name silently through his teeth , such an annoying kid. He thought. Yet he seemed so fun with his friends. Watching his brotherly behavior and beautiful smile to those students made him look so attractive. </p><p>When he got home , his grandfather asked him about his school days and friends. Hongjoong had to lie that he was  making some friends and that he was eating his lunch properly. Though his older asked him about his eating since the shorter seemed to lose more weight faster. Thinking that Hongjoong was trying to look more cool to his friends. </p><p>The other day he was determined to make it different.  He walked towards his school before once again being interrupted by Mingi. But things wouldn't go as the younger decided Hongjoong wouldn't back off from a bully </p><p>"Money" </p><p>"I don't have" </p><p>that's when Mingi did like before, grabbing his bag and took the lunch alone. But this is when Hongjoong fought back</p><p>"Hey ! Stop doing that. I'm losing weight just because of you who like to eat so much"</p><p>as Mingi was about to leave , he turned his head slightly towards the complaining male to cockily reply</p><p> </p><p>"You should be thankful I'm giving you silhouette" </p><p>that's what make the older clench his teeth. But gave up, what could he do either way. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi was sitting alone , waiting the school to finish so he could go home. He lived close to the bus station which was barely few minutes from there. So he didn't have to wake up early , gladly. Yet it  was boring to know that his closest friends were on another school and they could meet only after the lessons. That was the moment he noticed some students dragging Hongjoong towards an old classroom. Frowning his eyebrows be approached to hear </p><p>"I'll do it first , he's more of my type." </p><p>"He's my type too. I'll try him first" </p><p>fought the bullies over the silent male but that moment Mingi pulled the doorknob open to face the laughing bullies along with trembling Hongjoong , who seemed so fragile like this. That's when Mingi fisted his hands making the bullies offer him Hongjoong rather than getting beaten. Which made Mingi more aggressive and hit them mercilessly. </p><p>Hongjoong covered his ears avoiding to hear the screams while  his eyes fell on the blood that fell from the leader of the bullies. Only to feel Mingi grip on his wrist , pulling him away , as soon as he finished dealing with them. The school hours were over either way , so Mingi helped him pack his backpack and leave safely. </p><p>The long haired male was still surprised yet he didn't reply. Heading home without looking back. Trying to calm his breathing as fear didn't leave him that quickly. </p><p>Mingi had his eyes still fixed on him. Making sure the bullies don't approach or touch him. He wouldn't mind beating them more if he had to. </p><p>It was Saturday morning. The old grandpa tried his best to carry the heavy box made of wood and filled with vegetables, like tomatoes and sprout. That's when he felt the box lifted only to see a tall strong male helping him with a serious expression. The older smiled</p><p>"Thank you young boy" </p><p>that's when Mingi only nodded in response.  He carried the box him , where the man told him to , only to meet Hongjoong's surprised expression. He looked mad</p><p>"Did you follow me?" </p><p>that's when his grandfather , who believed Mingi and Hongjoong were friends, told the two males to sit and eat. Both doing so without any words. As they were eating , Hongjoong clenched his teeth while he eyed Mingi who ignored him. That's what made the shorter more angry till his only family spoke</p><p>"So you're the friend of my grandson told me about? " </p><p>"You told him about me ?" </p><p>surprised Mingi turned to look at Hongjoong who was sitting next to him</p><p>"Of course not. I told him I've friends" </p><p>"What's your name young and gentle boy? " </p><p>asked the grandfather and he quickly received a response </p><p>"Mingi , sir." </p><p>"Ah please , call me grandpa. Hongjoong's friends are like my grandsons." </p><p>He was asked to stay till later so Mingi helped the man with the work. He cleaned the vegetables to cook with the two of the males. The man congratulated Mingi for such a delicious lunch and he looked at Hongjoong who ate anbothered. Ignoring anything either Mingi o the older said to him. </p><p>Even during the dish washing he tried to help Hongjoong. As much as clingy he could get he did. Trying to have the shorter's attention and feel him. The blue haired male didn't complain as he avoided letting his family know  anything about the bullying he  went through during lessons. It  was late night and the younger had to leave ,  waving at the family and hugged Hongjoong tightly </p><p>"Ugh! Could you let me take a breath?! " </p><p>complained Hongjoong like he usually did. Soon Mingi was out of their sight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingi makes Hongjoong his ~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other day was like a happier day for Hongjoong knowing that Mingi may be more respectful towards him. But ,Mingi stepping on his way to block him from heading to school, was surprising. </p><p>"I'll help your family and Hongjoong you'll be mine. So nobody will dare to approach you" </p><p>"What ?" </p><p>without other words  , Mingi dragged the shorter by his wrist leading him to his home. Of course Hongjoong was ignored like before. There wasn't anyone who seemed to be able to help him that's why Hongjoong avoiding asking for it. And the grip was strong enough for him to be unable pull his hand away. So he gave up. </p><p>Entering the house Mingi leaded him to his bedroom. He pushed him on the bed watching the feisty male clench his teeth.  Yet the taller  had a dangerously serious expression as he took his clothes off before laying on Hongjoong </p><p>"Ugh! Get off me" </p><p>he tried to push Mingi only for the younger to feel absolutely nothing. Mingi ripped the struggling male's clothes. Using one hand to pin both hands of Hongjoong above his head and the other to cover his mouth</p><p>"Fight how much you wish" </p><p>he teased knowing how much more stronger he was from his bottom. He then pulled the hand he used to cover Hongjoong's mouth to insert them in the bottom's mouth and wet them. That's when he started preparing the male with his long fingers , enjoying the other's screams</p><p>"Ahhh! Mingi it hurts. Why ah" </p><p>"I'm going to be your boyfriend. Protect you " </p><p>"I can prot-tect myself, ah please " </p><p>"Those bullies were about to have fun. Why didn't you stop them ? Would you enjoy it or what ?" </p><p>that's when he pulled his fingers to replace them with his hard member. Watched the pain on Hongjoong's face as he screamed louder while tilting his head back, the veins on his neck popping up. He tried avoiding to look at Mingi. The taller again covered his mouth with his right hand</p><p>"Sh! I'd like to hear you scream but you're too loud." </p><p>that's when he pushed more of himself inside Hongjoong while watching the tears of the bottom falling. </p><p>Hongjoong felt like he was ripped in half as Mingi was really big for a virgin like him. The taller slowly pulled out to thrust back inside the bottom sending his body back and forth. Removing his hand from Hongjoong's mouth to hear him groan from pain and moan from the pleasure that soon filled his body. </p><p>Mingi groaned along as he thrusted deeper inside his desire. Trying to satisfy his needs. Like Hongjoong wouldn't belong to him the next day. His mouth devouring the bottom's lips before working on his neck while touching his sides with his hands. So he wasn't holding Hongjoong's hands , he didn't have to since Hongjoong was gripping the bedsheets. Instead of fighting against Mingi who was digging his nails in his skin , scratching his belly before gripping him from the neck </p><p>"Umf" </p><p>the bottom softly moaned uncontrollably. Before Mingi biting and bleeding his lips. Going lower to  enjoy playing with the older's nipples. Licking around before biting them  or teasing them. </p><p>He then turned Hongjoong around, face on the pillow. Gripping hard on his waist and entering him. The blue haired male screamed in pain as he felt he was already abused enough to continue. Soon Mingi became faster. Hongjoong become louder. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he hugged the soft pillow  </p><p>"Harder" </p><p>he ordered with pleasure through his voice. And of course Mingi did so. He knew he was harsh but both enjoyed it. Hongjoong knew he had to be with the taller either way. So he tried to bare and take pleasure from the moment. Mingi's hand reached Hongjoong's lower belly , he grabbed Hongjoong's member working his hand on it. Few more thrusts and Mingi came inside Hongjoong as the shorter followed coming on his hand and bedsheets. </p><p>When Hongjoong woke up , Mingi was about to wake up too. He looked at the boy next to him , while resting his head on the pillow again , and smiled. He was attractive , helpful and friendly. At least to his friends. Hopefully with him too , hoped the shorter. That's when Mingi opened his eyes to look at him and smiled.  He fixed his bangs to see him clearly </p><p>"Hi honey boy" </p><p>he joked and Hongjoong smiled with a chuckle following. He blinked before facing the ceiling like Mingi </p><p>"So are we a couple now? " </p><p>"Of course.  I'm your boyfriend" </p><p>he leaned for a kiss that Hongjoong accepted. After showering and eating together , the couple headed to Hongjoong's house. His grandfather would be worried. </p><p>The two males acted like they're friends. Knowing that telling their families would be a choice for later. </p><p>Mingi would always hug Hongjoong and lift him with a smile. While the shorter would giggle yet tell him to stop since they should try to be cool in front the students. It was difficult for both of them to hold themselves from simple stuff like kisses yet they waited till going home. </p><p>It was a high school relationship and it was different from any other relationship. Their dream became to find a job together and buy a house for the grandparent and another one for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>